Opposites Attract
by AdamLL
Summary: Farina doesn't take anything seriously except for money and Kent is the definition of serious. They say opposites attract.


"What is wrong with me? Get it together, Farina! I can't be falling for some stiff."

But it was true and Farina knew it. If she was honest with herself, she could feel something when they first met. She would never admit it to anyone, but it was there. Kent was tall, strong, and polite...but he was sooo serious, a real stick in the mud; the exact opposite of her. So why in the world was she falling for him?

When he introduced himself she couldn't look away from those amber eyes. It was still hard not to get lost in them. She felt herself blush thinking about it.

The more time they spent together the more she found herself thinking about him. She enjoyed teasing him and asking what he thought about things. He was very smart and paid attention to detail. Other men didn't seem to care but he listened and actually remembered. The other day he had saved an extra carrot for her Pegasus. He knew her favorite meals. Maybe she was seeing things that weren't there? He was nice to everyone...maybe she wasn't any different.

When they were alone it was like every moment was magical. When they were apart he was always on her mind. They were silly thoughts, kind of like a little girl's dreams. It was worse when they were together but not alone. Everyone else just got in the way. This was more than just a simple crush. She had become infatuated! "You fool!"

"Farina? Are you talking to yourself?"

Farina jumped. Speak of the handsome devil. His crimson armor glistened in the sun. His fiery red hair almost matched his armor perfectly.

"Hey Kent, how's it going? Talking to myself? Nope not me. I'm not crazy ha ha ha ha."

Kent just stared looking concerned. "Ok..."

"Sooo did you need something?" She tried to recover from that embarrassment but her heart was pounding. She was definitely fidgeting.

"I was just coming to tell you that we are going to be in the same squad today. Lyndis appointed the two of us as leaders."

Farina laughed nervously. "The two of us? Together?"

Kent narrowed his eyes. "Yes? Is there something wrong with that arrangement?"

Farina scratched the back of her head anxiously. "No no no there's nothing wrong with that. We are fine together...I mean I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. It's great! Everything is.. great."

Kent studied her. "Are you feeling ok? Forgive me for asking but you seem to be flustered every time we talk lately. Am I doing something wrong? Should I ask Lyndis for different assignments?"

Farina shouted a little too quickly. "No! I mean that wont be necessary." She cleared her throat and sighed.

Kent burst into laughter. Farina was shocked. Kent always held his composure. He rarely laughed. "You are laughing?" She said still confused.

Kent gathered himself. "Yes. I apologize for doing so, but I find it all very funny. You still manage to surprise me with every encounter. Just when I think I have you figured out you throw me for a loop."

"I don't understand." Farina was a little upset now. She was a joke.

Kent touched her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry. I'm more laughing at myself. You see I'm not very good with socializing and getting how I feel across."

"How you feel?" Farina asked looking at his hand still on her shoulder.

"Yes well we've been fighting together a lot lately and it seems I've grown attached to you. I find myself worried about your safety." He stopped like he wasn't sure he should continue or not. "You are always making me laugh...well smile at least. No one else teases me like you do. Everyone else sees me as uptight and boring. Maybe that's how you see me too? To put it plainly, I have feelings for you, Farina."

Farina blushed fiercely as he spoke. "Wow...you really laid it all out there, huh Red?"

"I didn't plan for it to be like this. I just kind of started and couldn't stop."

"I'm glad. The thing is I'm crazy about you too! Did not think you felt the same."

"In that case." Kent pulled her in by the waist and kissed her. "Sorry for being forward, but I've wanted to do that for awhile now."

Farina laughed as she met his lips again. "Who are you? Here I thought you were a stiff. Look at you being bold and charming."

Kent was grinning ear to ear. "Maybe you were rubbing off on me?"

"Well I hope we can get along better than Fiora and I do, because you are just like her."

Kent stroked Farina's cheek gently. "I promise to make you happy, Farina."

Farina chuckled. "I believe you, Kent."


End file.
